


Facade

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Multi, Pain, deviancy was a curse, suicidal, trigger warning for sensitive content, wanting it to end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connor doesn’t want to live anymore.He doesn’t understand why.(trigger warning for sensitive content)





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad.
> 
> This had me feeling—
> 
> Yeah.

Connor doesn’t want to live anymore.

He doesn’t understand why. 

Connor laid on the couch in Hank’s home, although the rowdy old man had offered Cole’s old room to him, he felt that it had too many memories he couldn’t possibly trespass. Tears brimming his warm brown eyes, threatening to fall as he laid there in the dark.

He didn’t know when it started.  
He just knew he didn’t want to feel.

Not anymore.

Maybe it was him becoming deviant. Feeling pain. Feeling hurt. Feeling the hatred towards the new intelligent species. Feeling everything too fast—

So fast.  
So suddenly—  
Deviancy was a curse.  
A bitter chuckle escapes his lips before he began to cry harder.

He’s sobbing softly and quietly as he’s aware that Hank snoring in the room down the hallway. His face filled with tears as he cries, harder, questioning why?

Why did he feel like this?  
He doesn’t know.

Connor wipes his tears into the soft unnecessary blanket and stays there, staring blankly into the darkness.

¿suicidal? 

This one word flickers through Connor’s eyes as he accepts it, he’s sure that’s what he is.

He’s sure that’s the correct terminology for what he feels. 

He wants to feel nothing.   
He wants to be gone.

He doesn’t want to live.  
He doesn’t have the will.  
He’s tired of being hurt.

Connor jumps up from the couch, his eyes able to recognize his surroundings due to the night-vision upgrade as he writes down a note, setting it down on Hank’s kitchen table.

“I love you, Hank. I’m sorry that it had to end like this.”

The short note read, in the neat Cyberlife font and Connor could feel a lump in his throat as he gazes at it. 

His eyes flickered towards the gun that was peeking out of the cabinet, and he reaches for it before retracting his hand.

He shouldn’t.  
And so he doesn’t.  
But what if Hank did something with it?

What if Hank killed himself because of Connor?

He feels pain piercing through his heart, chocolate eyes watering at the thought.

No, he mustn’t.

Connor picks up the note before ripping it up, throwing it away into the trashcan in Hank’s kitchen.

He must endure.  
For Hank.

The person who made his software instability levels increase, the person who made him realize he was alive well before Markus had. 

The most important person in his short life.

He doesn’t want Hank to die.  
Connor doesn’t want that.

Connor doesn’t want Hank lying in a pool of red blood, the gun on the ground because he decided to take his chances and play Russian roulette with his alcohol. He doesn’t want that.

His LED flickers red, hurt and in pain from the thought.

That’s when Connor decided.  
He’ll stay for Hank.  
Right now.

So he puts on a facade, a happy face to get through the day. For both of them to get through the day. Never showing how he ever truly felt inside.

Facade.  
Just a facade.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small facade :)


End file.
